


Bunk beds are cool

by gemlad



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemlad/pseuds/gemlad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 drabbles inspired by 'Bunk beds are cool'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunk beds are cool

**Author's Note:**

> No real spoilers for 'The Doctor's Wife', but general spoilers for the series before (first series of Eleven.)
> 
> Rating: General  
> Warning: Soppy ;)
> 
> (Originally posted on LJ May. 27th, 2011)

The first night he spent on the TARDIS, Rory didn't get much sleep. Amy had gone to sleep hugging him tightly, as if she hadn't seen him for a long time. Rory realised that she hadn't, even though to him they'd only parted earlier that day. Even if he had been free to move about, the single top bunk didn't give him any room to move in. The following nights he slept in the bottom bunk, after a good night kiss and cuddle, and he woke with the silhouette of Amy's upside-down head looking at him from the bed above.

The first night after their wedding, Rory didn't get much sleep. Once Amy had finally dozed off, he spent the rest of the night looking at her, not believing how lucky he was. He remembered waiting for her for two thousand years, as clearly as he remembered kissing her nose yesterday before going out to his stag night. He remembered grabbing a donner kebab last night after the stag party as clearly as he remembered the Doctor springing out of his cake. He remembered dying, as clearly as he knew he would gladly die again for the woman he loved.

The first night in their new bedroom, Amy didn't get much sleep. She'd dragged Rory from the control room, following the corridors the TARDIS led them down by automatically opening doors. It seemed that the TARDIS had agreed with the Doctor: bunk beds were cool. She'd given them a bedroom like a large ship's cabin. The bed was a huge king-size set above a wardrobe and sofa set into the bottom bunk. Rory had fallen asleep straight away, but Amy lay awake thinking about how lucky she was to have Rory, the Doctor, and the TARDIS. And a bunk bed.


End file.
